


Goodbye Is The Saddest Word Ill Ever Hear

by S0cks_sss



Series: Death of An Angel [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chat is either a god or horrible, Depression, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Sibling Bonding, The Author is Crying, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0cks_sss/pseuds/S0cks_sss
Summary: This is everyones reaction to Tommys passing, please read tags thank you!
Relationships: Tubbo & Lani, Tubbo & Ranboo, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Death of An Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156940
Comments: 30
Kudos: 169





	1. Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most ive written in a long time, i love how i can do this but nit do my spanish homework. anyways hope you enjoy, my heads splitting but yall are more imortant

He had no idea.

He had no idea of the amount of pain he was about to be in.

Tommy had talked to Tubbo before about his depression, he knew about it, and he worried, of course, but he knew he was going to therapy so he knew he was getting help so he just let it slide.

Oh how much he regrets that now.

Tubbo, being the dyslexic person he is, often forgot this fact in conversations with Tommy and, being completely honest, has said some rude things. But Tommy knows he was joking, right?

Turns out he was wrong.

He was in the middle of streaming the Dream SMP with Ranboo when the tweet was sent. It was a chill stream, no lore, no angst…

Well in the storyline at least.

He didn't know about the tweet for a bit because he, as all streamers should, had his phone on silent. It took until the entire chat was talking about it.

“Chat what are you going on about? If Tommy tweeted something I can just check it out later” Tubbo told chat with exasperation in his voice. 

After playing a bit more Ranboo said, “Uhhhh Tubbo? You might want to check Tommy's tweet.”

“Ranboo you too?” Tubbo questions “Fine I guess I will”

Tubbo stops playing and picks up his phone, hesitating as he opens Twitter and clicks on Tommy’s account. He gets to it and spots the tweet. He reads the tweet over and over before dropping the phone in shock. 

Chat starts going wild out of confusion.

He knows what it means. 

He knows he's gone.

“no… no no no, he didn't.” 

He does a double-take and picks his phone back up cursing under his breath at his now cracked screen. He forgets completely about the stream as his eyes begin to gloss over. He leaves the world and starts to sink in his chair.

“Tubbo what's wrong?” Ranboo asks “Is he not just taking a break?”

“I-” he sputters “I have to go” he frantically goes to end the stream as tears start spilling from his eyes . Failing at first but in the end succeeding.

Completely forgetting about the call he slowly starts to slides off his chair and polls onto the floor in a heap and he starts sobbing uncontrollably.

“Tubbo?! Are you okay?! What's wrong??” Ranboo asks with an immense amount of concern in his voice fully confused.

“Shit-” Tubbo forces out as he realizes he's still in the call and in a panic he goes to leave said call.

“Hey, hey no, what's wrong?” Ranboo blurts out to keep him the call.

“He’s gone Ranboo”

“Yeah, I know, good on him for taking a break.”

“No… Ranboo he's not on a break, he's dead, and it's all my fault.” 

“Wait what?!” Ranboo shouts “What do you mean he's dead??”

“He-” Tubbo lets out a loud sob and with a soft and quiet voice responds “He killed himself”

Ranboo sputters.

“WHAT???”

“I have to go-” Tubbo forces out and leaves the VC and sinks on the floor and sobs uncontrollably.

He's gone, and it's all his fault.

He knew, and he could have stopped him.

He should have checked up on him.

But he didn't.

He just let him suffer because he assumed the therapist had it under control.

How dumb he was.

He screams at the top of his lungs and Lani hears and comes rushing in. Upon seeing her mess of a brother sitting in a clump on the floor sobbing, she goes over and comfort _ s _ him.

“It's ok, it's ok,” she whispers as she cradles him.

“What happened?”

“H-He's gone, Lani” Tubbo chokes out.

“Who is?”

“T-Tommy”

Lani just stares blankly as tears began to fall down her face as well and she pulls Tubbo closer.

“Oh God-”

The lot fell asleep in a heap on the floor holding each other tight with tear tracks on their faces. Tubbo lost the closest thing he had to a brother, and Lani had lost a friend.

Their mum walks in and finds them there and has their father place them in bed, unknowing of the pain their children are facing.

One only the most weary could dream of.

The pain of losing someone, and knowing that you could help.

  
  



	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, MY ADHD BRAIN STOPPED, IM SORTY FOR IT BEING SO SHOTY

It was 10 in the morning, he had just woken up and did the normal morning activities. He had just made himself a delicious and healthy 

breakfast and fed Patches. He had been trying to make it a habit of not checking his phone first In the morning, so when he finally did he was not ready for what he was about to see. On Twitter and #1 on trending was “Tommy”. Curious he clicked on it and saw the chilling tweet. Upon reading it his blood went unnervingly chill and his mind grew in concern. 

“Maybe Wilbur will know about this,” he said to himself as he opened discord to ask the said man in question.

**Dream**

_ Hey _

**Wilbursoot** _ Hello. _

  
  


‘Strange’ he thinks, ‘he’s usually a lot more quippy’

  
**Dream** _11:25 pm_

_ Do you know anything about Tommy’s tweet??? _

_ Hello?? _

_ Is something wrong? _

_ Did something happen? _

**Wilbursoot** _11:34 pm_ _ He's gone Dream. _

He started to panic a little, that doesn’t what he thinks it does right?

**Dream**

_ What do you mean? _

**Wilbursoot**

_ He’s Dead _

What? No, no this can't be happening. 

**Wilbursoot**

_ He killed himself. _

**Dream**

_ WHAT??? _

**Wilbursoot**

_ He’s gone forever _

**Dream**

_ holy dhit _

He lost his breath, dropping his phone in shock. No, this can't be happening.That cheerful boy that was always laughing couldn't have. Before he knew it he couldn’t breathe. Shit. Breathe,  _ BREATHE.  _

_ ‘I can’t breathe, I can't breathe’ _

He dropped to the floor, sobbing. 

“This cannot be happening, no, it can’t be”

“He couldn't have, he was so happy!”

He just laid there until he fell asleep.

\----------

When he woke up it was around 4pm, he decided to listen to music. Completely forgetting about the Twitter account that exposes what he's listening to, he played some sad songs to help grieve.

**User 2** @user2

This u? @dream

|

**dream’s spotify** @Dreamsspotify

SAD! - XXXTentacion

||

**Dream** @Dream 1min

Yeah sorry, I’m mournjngr.

💬 400 | 🔁 50 | ❤️ 1k

Before it hit him what just happened, the comments started rolling in.

**User10** @user10

Ayo??

**User80** @user80

What?

Dream knew he couldn't do this alone, without thinking he went to the closest person to a dad he could think of, not wanting to burden his actual dad.

**Dream** _ 12:04 pm _

Bad

Bad help

Tommy's dead

**Badboyhalo** _ 12:05 pm _

WHAT?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YPU ENJOYED  
> ALSO SOTTY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed!!!  
> kudos and comments are appricieated
> 
> whos reaction do you want next?


End file.
